Last words
by hyunhyunbil98
Summary: "Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahani" - Hyuna "Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenalmu" - Kim Jongin Gapinter buat summary! Kim Jongin/KAI Exo, Hyuna(Oc), Kang Minhyuk (Cnblue), other cast - Maaf kalo yang kemarin tulisannya aneh karna tanda bacanya ilangan. ini udah aku edit kok:)


_Title : Last words_

_Scripewriter : Kang Hyuna_

_Length: oneshoot_

_Genre : Sad,Romance(?)_

_Cast: Kim Jong in(exo) _

_Hyuna(Oc)_

_Kang Minhyuk(Cn Blue)_

_DO KyungSoo(exo)_

_Rating : PG 15_

_Note : Ini murni karyaku, meskipun ide sediki sedikit terinpirasi dari berbagai karya orang lain. Author hanya meminjam nama dan karakter cast diatas! Mereka resmi milik orang tua dimaklumi kalau judul dan cerita tidak cocok, masih pemula._

_Summary : "Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Aku harap kau tidk menyesal pernah bertemu denganku, walaupun singkat. Dan tidak menyesal dengan perpisahan yang pasti akan terjadi"_

Derap langkah kaki itu tidak mengusik hyuna yang sedang asik memandangi pemandangan Namsan Tower yang terlihat cukup jelas dari aprtemen yang dia tinggali. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, aneh tidak biasanya seperti ini. Derap langkah langkah kaki itu kini sedikit mengusik indera pendengarnya, suara yang awlnya derap langkah kini berganti dengan suara kenop pintu yang ingin dibuka.

'CEKLEK'

Namja Tan berperawakan jangkung perlahan menghampiri hyuna yang notabene adalah kekasihnya, memeluk pinggul kekasihnya itu lembut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan eoh?Tidak biasanya kamu belum tidur?" bisik namja itu menoleh, mengamati wajah kekasihnya yang sangat tampan itu. Wajah yang sudah dia cap dengan wajah yang tidak akan pernah bosan dia pandangi.

"Aku tidak mengantuk Oppa, aku tidak bisa tidur" ucapnya manja dan merapatkan dirinya dalam pelukan kekasihnya Tan itu yang diketahui bernama Jong In. Jong In menghela nafas sebentar, lalu mengusap pelan puncuk kepala hyuna.

"Wae? Tidurlah Oppa akan menemanimu tidur. Bukankah angin malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu?Oppa tutup jendelanya ne?"

"Andwae Oppa. Biar saja jendelanya terbuka, aku malas untuk bangun dari tempat ini.. YA! Oppa turunkan akuu" tanpa sepengtahuan hyuna, Jong In sudah menggendong tubuh mungil itu untuk dia ajak tidur. Jong In sedikit bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya saat ini, pertama tidak biasanya hyuna membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka tengah malam seperti ini dan angin malam itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan hyuna. Hyuna mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karna Jong In dengan seenaknya saja menggendongnya yang masih belum puas memandang pemandangannya itu, Jong In gemas melihat tingkah hyuna seperti ini diciumnya singkat bibir mungil yeoja manis itu , membuatnya sedikit membelalakan mata dan rona merah mulai muncul diwajahnya. Jong In berniat untuk menutup jendela kamar hyuna tapi dengan segera lengannya ditahan oleh hyuna.

"Oppa jebal, biarkan malam ini saja jendela itu terbuka yaa?" rengek hyuna, yang mau tak mau membuat Jong In menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Hening sempat mereka rasakan sejenak, sampai Jong In mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hyuniie, tidurlah ini sudah larut sayang"

"Ahh, Shireo Oppa. Aku takut untuk memejamkan mata" Jong In mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan hyuna tadi.

"Wae?Apa yang kamu takutkan sayang?"Tanya Jong In lembut sambil mengelus telapak tangan hyuna.

"Ahh, Aniyo aku hanya takut tidak bisa membuka mataku kembali heheheh.." belum sempat Jong In mengatakan sesuatu, hyuna dengan cepat melanjutkan kalimat.

"Ahh, Oppa setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan kan? Seandainya saja kita berpisah apa yang akan Oppa lakukan?" pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari mulut kecil hyuna, yang membuat Jong In menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Mwo?Apa yang kamu maksud hyuniie? Apa kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi eoh?" ujar Jong In sedikit kesal.

"Aniyo Oppa! Aku masih mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu kan aku bilang hanya seandainya saja"

"Hm, Entahlah Oppa tidak tahu" Jong In berucap malas

"Oppaa, serius berharap kalau perpisahan itu benar terjadi, Oppa tidak menyesal pernah mengenalku. Karna aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah bertemu denganmu Jong In Oppa ah, bahkan Oppa harus menemukan kebahagian Oppa yang baru ne?Jeongmal Saranghamnida Kim Jong In" Jong In sedikit tersentak dengan ucapanya hyuna dan tindakannya yang tiba tiba menciumnya dan memeluknya erat sangat erat, tidak biasanya hyuna menciumnya terlebih dahulu, biasanya dialah yang terlebih dahulu mencium kekasihnya itu. Jong In melepas pelukannya mengelus puncak kepala kekasihnya itu lembut, dan mendaratkan kecupan manis dipuncuk kepalanya.

"Nado, Aku juga sangat mencintaimu omonganmu semakin melantur saja, cepat tidur Oppa akan menemanimu sampai kamu tertidur" ujar Jong in, kemudian mengenggam tangan hyuna erat.

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku takut oppa"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kamu takuutkan Oppa akan menemanimu tidur dengan seperti ini saja" Jong In merangkak naik kekasur hyuna, menyusup kedalam selimut dan memeluk kekasihnya lembut.

"Tapi, kalau aku tidak bangun?"Tanya hyuna yang merasa sangat nyaman dengan pelukan kekasihnya.

"Oppa akan membangunkanmu" Jawab Jong In mempererat pelukannya, dan membuat hyuna semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan Jong In dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah tertidur.

Jong In merasa ada sinar yang memasaksa masuk kedalam retina matanya yang membuat harus meninggalkan alam mimpi yang tengah dirasakannya. Jong In tersenyum memandang wajah kekasihnya yang menurutnya semakin manis jika dia masih terlelap, namun ada sedikit perasaan yang tidak mau Jong In akui melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit pucat. Jong In bangun perlahan tidak ingin mengusik ketentraman kekasihnya yang mungkin masih terlelap di alam bergegas membersihkan diri.

'BLAM'

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup, tanpa Jong In sadari butiran butiran bening yang entah sejak kapan menggenang di matanya jatuh bebas tanpa dia sadari. Jong In menghapus kasar butiran butiran bening itu, dan menepis pemikiran yang sejak tadi In sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya, diliriknya hyuna yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hyuniie, ireona sayang ini sudah siang, kamu tidak lapar? Ah oppa masakan sesuatu untukmu ne? Berjanjilah kamu sudah bangun setelah oppa selesai memasak" Jong In mengecup lembut kening gadisnya dan bergegas menuju dapur.

Sementara di lain tempat seorang namja melajukan moblinya dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata. Dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk menimpa adiknya, setelah membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkannya semalam

'**_From: Ma yeppeo dongsaeng_**

**_Oppa, bisakah oppa ke apartemenku dan Jong In oppa besok pagi?Tolong jaga Jong In oppa ne? Hyuna mau bobo dan bermimpi indah malam ini Annyeong Minhyuk oppa ^^'_**

Minhyuk berlari tidak peduli tatapan orang orang yang melihatnya aneh, ditekannya tombol lift dengan sangat tidak sabaran. Di apartemen Hyuna, Minhyuk langsung membuka pintu apartemen adiknya tanpa izin Jong In karna dia memang sudah mengetahu passwordnya.

"Jong In-ah! Ya Kim Jong In!" teriaknya dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Jong In yang menyadari ada orang lain diapartemennya meninggalkan sarapan yang sedang disantapnya disamping ranjang hyuna

"Hyuniie, Oppa kedepan dulu ya?Cepatlah bangun dan habiskan sarapanmu ne?Oppa tidak akan lama janji" dan Jong In bergegas menuju sumber suara. Tanpa dia sadari hyuna memperhatikannya dengan tatapan nanar

'oppa, kumohon terimalah aku sudah tidak ada' ujarnya lirih dan tidak akan mungkin didengar Jong In.

"Ah! Minhyuk hyung, oh kyungsoo hyung sejak kapan disini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau hyung ingin datang baru saja aku.."

"Jong In-a dimana adikku?"Minhyuk memotong ucapan Jong In yang belum sepenuhnya selesai.

"Hyuniie?Dia masih tidur dikamar dia terlalu lelah jangan ganggu dia ya hyung!"Minhyuk terperangah denga ucapan kekasih adiknya mempedulikan ucapan Jong In, Minhyuk langsung menuju kamar adiknya tapi dengan cepat ditahan oleh Jong In.

"Hyung!Andwae sudah ku bilang hyuna sedang istirahat!" teriaknya, nada bicaranya sedikit aneh.

"Jong In-ah Kumohon jangan seperti ini biarkan aku masuk" Minhyuk memohon dengan sangat, dia tahu kondisi Jon In saat ini.

"SHIREO! Aku bilang tidak yah tidak hyung! Ah! Kyungsoo hyung lepaskan aku!" ronta Jong In yang lengannya ditahan oleh kyungsoo. Kesempatan itu langsung digunakan minhyuk untuk masuk melihat keadaan adiknya, dan benar… saat Minhyuk memeriksa denyut sudah 'tak ada' walaupun senyum terlukis diwajahnya, tapi bibir pucat dan dinginnya tubuh hyuna membuat minhyuk tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sudah jatuh bebas dari pelupuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi rumah sakit agar segera menuju apartemen adiknya.

"Jong In-ah, terimalah kenyataan hyuna sudah tidak.."

"ANIYO! Hyuna masih hidup dia belum mati hyung! Hyuniie ireona bukankah aku berjanji untuk membangunkanmu pagi ini?bangunlah sayang!" Jong In mengguncang guncangkan tubuh kaku hyuna tanpa bisa menahan air matanya yang sudah membanjiri pipinya, lalu depeluknya jasad itu dan kyungsoo menatap nanar tindakan Jong In yang membuatnya sangat sedih.

"Hyung..lihat! Hyuna belum mati hyunaku masih hidup! Dia membisikan Sesuatu kepadaku tadi sungguh!" Minhyuk memeluk Jong In erat, sungguh dia tidak menyangka kekasih adikknya akan sangat terpukul seperti ini,tidak lama kemudian dokter datang untuk mengurus jasad hyuna. Jong In sempat berteriak saat tubuh kaku hyuna dibawa oleh ambulans, dengan sigap kini giliran kyungsoo yang menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Jong In-ah jangan bersikap seperti ini, kasihan hyuna. Kami juga sangat terpukul sepertimu"

Beberapa hari terakhir yang dilalui Jong In terasa sangat lama, seperti jam yang kehabisan baterai. Tanpa ada Hyuna disisinya membuatnya sangat frustasi, Jong In sempat berfikir untuk menghabisi nyawanya tetapi dia urungkan setelah menemukan sesuatu yang terselip dibawah bantal hyuna.

**_' _****_Dear Jong In Oppa_**

**_Jong in oppa, ah aniyo kkamjong oppa annyeong^^ oppa mianhae mungkin saat oppa menemukan surat ini aku sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat oppa meninggalkanmu secepat ini. Dan mian aku juga menyembunyikan ini darimu, aku menderita kanker otak stadium akhir. Aku tidak ingin oppa terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku, dokter bilang umurku tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Aku sangat sedih oppa, tapi setiap aku melihat senyumanmu, itu seperti semangat untukku untuk tetap hidup. Aku sedikit menyesal karna pertemuan kita yang tidak terlalu lama, tapi oppa aku sangat sangat mencintaimu! Sungguh! Oppa ingat ucapanku malam terakhir kita bersama?Setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada berharap perpisahan ini tidak membuat oppa menyesal pernah mengenalku. Dan akan aku ulangin karena aku juga tidak menyesal pernah mengenal seorang 'Kim Jong In' dalam hidupku yang membuat hidupku sangat berwarna ditengah warna abu abu yang hanya menyelimuti hatiku. Ohya oppa, jangan terus berlarut karna kepergianku ne? Carilah kebahagian oppa yang lain bersama orang yang lebih baik dariku. Aku sangat menyayangimu oppa :3_**

**_Dari kekasihmu yang manis dan sangat mencintaimu_**

**_-Hyuna-_**

FIN-

Ahh bagaimana ffnya ini?anehkah? Atau tidak nyambung pada akhirnya? Niatnya mau bikin drabble malah jadi kepanjangan-.-" Typo bertebaran? Huwaa mian masih penulis awam ditambah ide ini muncul diasaat insomia aku kumat T.T komen dan saran kalian sangat membantu diriku untuk mengitropeksi karya karyaku yang lain! Gomawo Jeongmal! Annyeong ^^


End file.
